Memories Don't Always Fade
by RoxanneTheFanmade
Summary: Compa and Riku were sent out to do mission by Diz. However,they have to go to The World That Never Was. Compa suddenly find out that Lea's nobody (Axel) is part of Organization Thirteen.
1. Chapter 1

Err...Ello! I was was bored today and I wanted to make a Hyperdimension and Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. These are two of my favorite games. I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts or Hyperdimension Neptunia.

Happy Reading~RoxieTheFanmade

* * *

"Why am I here? I'm not even a Nobody." Compa said as she zipped up Organization coat on her. It was way too big on her so she tried cut of the extra sleeves. "You need to pretend to be one. You're not gonna really do anything." Riku helped her. He started to cut the extra sleeves hanging. Compa and Riku were helping Diz get more information about Organization Thirteen. Although Compa didn't want to go,she had to. She hated going on missions when it had to do with Organization Thirteen. She was actually scared of them. She was scared that they might capture her and take her heart. "Riku,I really don't want to go to The world That Never Was. Its covered in darkness and Heartless! What if I get kidnapped?!" Compa started to freak out a little.

"Stop worrying. I can control the darkness and I'll be by your side." Riku said. Compa smiled,even though Riku was blindfolded,she can feel his eyes looking at her. Riku wasn't a bad guy. If anything he would use the darkness to protect Compa. "Riku is right Compa. There is no need for worrying." Namine came up from behind them. She was very kind like Kairi. "We'll be back around midnight." Riku told Namine as he opened a portal. Compa walked into the dark portal as Riku followed her. The two humans walked slowly to their destination. "You might see Lea's nobody there. Please don't go after him. There's no use." Riku said.

"I know. Diz told me everything. That reminds me,does it bother you to see Sora's Nobody?"

"No and yes. He reminds me of him so much,yet I can't call him my friend I once knew."

"I see. What about that other Nobody? Xion her name is?"

"Her. I can't say much about her. But she looks lost. She is missing a big piece of her. Something"s telling me that she wants to go back to Sora. She's looks like a girl who would try to make everyone happy,yet she can't."

"You have a point there."

Riku stopped and walking and Compa followed him. "We're here." he whispered. Compa looked around the atmosphere. It was cold. The skies were filled with storm clouds. They were city lights all around them. Heartless wondered the alleyways. But above the city was The Castle that Never Was. "This place...I can't feel any light besides mine." Compa commented. Riku looked at her and summoned his Keyblade. "Let's go. If we stand here,they might sense your light." Riku said. The two walked into the dark alleyways. No Heartless came out to fight. The only noise was the splashes from the puddles they stepped in. "Compa. Put on your hood. We're getting closer to the castle." Riku said as he started to put on his hood. Compa nodded and did as she was told.

Riku climbed up a building and compa followed. The ran across the buildings not making a sound. The only light that was shined in the sky,was Kingdom Hearts. The heart was gold as usual but it was bigger. "Riku. Did Kingdom Hearts...get bigger?" Compa asked. Riku stopped running and looked the night sky. "It seems...it did. Probably because they have Roxas and Xion."

"Are we here to capture them?"

"No. That would be dangerous. We need to get more information about Xion. Maybe...we can persuade her."

"That sounds like a good idea. Diz wanted to get Xion as soon as possible. We don't to force her to go back to Sora!"

"Do...you want to tell her?"

"M-Me? I want her to find out by herself..."

Riku didn't reply. "Wh-What's wrong Riku?" Compa stuttered. He pointed his Keyblade to a large castle. "We're here." replied. He opened a portal and walked into it. Compa quickly followed him. Moments later,they were in the Castle That Never Was. "Come on. The flies are somewhere over here." he whispered. Compa nodded and started to walk. Riku was always ahead of her,he knew the building too much for some reason. They came to a white door. It said,Flies Room on top of it. "You stay out here. If someone comes by,walk away from the door. Don't respond to anything they say. If it gets bad,I'll go find you." Riku clenched Compa's shoulders. Riku knew if were to lose her,everything will go out of plan. Riku slowly opened the flies room door. The room was dark and it had hundreds of computers and file cabinets all over the room. He gently closed the door behind him and started to look aound.

Meanwhile,Compa stood outside,waiting for Riku. "_Hurry Riku. Before someone comes along!"_ Compa thought. She clenched her hands and looked around. No one was walking through the hallways. Although she had her hood on,she felt exposed. Compa sighed and leaned back on a wall. Silence. She closed her eyes and slid down on the floor. Suddenly,Compa heard footsteps coming along the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Compa stood up and looked at the wall across. She tried her best to not to pay attention to the footsteps. "Come on Saix! Can I have a day off? Just this once?" Demyx whined. "You said that before. No. It's not fair if I give you a day off and everyone else has to go on missions." Saix replied. Compa knew it wasn't best to stand around,so walked away from the door. _"Riku,I'm sorry."_ Compa thought. She started to speed walked away from the door.

Meanwhile,Riku was looking at some of the files. He looked at one of the cabinets. It said,Experiments. He opened it and the first one said,Xion. "This must be all about Xion. Worthy information." Riku whispered. He took the file and stuffed it in his coat. He then the door knob started to turn. Riku hid behind one of the cabinets and kept silent. The door slowly opened,it was Saix and Demyx. "Pleaseeeeeee! I promise I won't ask you again!"

"Demyx,you said that before. Yet you broke your promise."

"But I really mean it this time!"

Saix hair started to rage and he punched Demyx in the head.

"Get to your mission...NOW!"

Demyx opened a portal and ran into it crying. "Damn idiot...I don't understand how he's still alive." he growled. Riku kept silent as he saw the nobody open one of the file boxes. He then went on one of the computers. "Axel better not fooling around with those pests." Saix whispered. Riku shifted his body a little and looked at the computer. _"How can I forget. Saix wants to over run the Organization with Axel." _Riku thought. He was reading some of the information on the computer.

Suddenly,the document fell out of Riku's coat. Saix stopped typing. He looked behind him and said,"Who's there? There's no point of hiding anymore." Riku walked out of his hiding spot. Saix was right,there was no point of hiding anymore. Everyone in the Organization knew who he was. "The imposter. It's not surprising that trying to get information." Saix summoned his Claymore while Riku summoned his Keyblade.

At the time,Compa kept walking. She didn't know where she was going. _"Riku...why aren't outside? I should go back,before someone finds me." _Compa thought. She looked at the back of her. No one was there. But the problem was,she didn't know how to get back. "Did I make a turn? Or did I stay straight? I'm so confused!" Compa squealed. Suddenly, a whole bunch of Dusks grabbed her. Compa screamed and squirmed but the Dusks held on to her. "Let go...of...me!" she screamed. "Axel! We got the imposter!" Compa heard Roxas' voice behind her. She then heard another voice saying,"I told you the Dusks could find him!" Compa kept on squirming and screaming. The Dusks pinned her down to the floor. She then looked above from her,it was Roxas,Xion, and Axel. _"Lea! You're alive!" _Compa screamed in her head.

Roxas took off her Compa's hood. The three stared at the human girl. "Something's telling me that this isn't the imposter." Roxas replied. "It's a girl." Xion commented. Axel didn't reply. "I think there's more imposters! She's probably one of them!" Roxas guessed. "Hold on guys. Let's take her to Xemnas." Axel said.


	3. Chapter 3

Compa started at Axel like he was a god. "Lea I-" the Dusks picked her up and ran down the hall. They held on to her very tightly, so she didn't run away. Compa tried to summon her needle,but it wouldn't appear. "I think we should warn Xemnas right now." Xion replied. She looked back at the Dsks who were still running. "Yeah,but somethings telling me...that girl...came here for something. Other than getting information about the Organization." Roxas replied.

Axel didn't say anything. He knew who she was. "Come on guys...lets tell Xemnas. Then we can go to the clock tower!" He sounded excited at the last part. Xion and Roxas both smiled and nodded. The two young nobodies followed the older one into a portal.

Compa was thrown into a cellar. "Get me out of here! I need to see Lea!" she yelled. The Dusks kept looking at her. "Sssiiiiiissss" they said. Compa shivered and backed away from the Dusks. _"This is my worst nightmare! Being trapped by Dusks! Next thing you know,Xemnas appears and takes my heart." _Compa thought. A portal appeared and an Organization member appeared out of the portal. They wore their hood on and walked over to the cellar. Compa kept on shivering. She couldn't summon her needle at all.

Meanwhile,Riku's coat was ripped across from his chest. "Damn it." he whispered. Saix turned back to normal,he didn't have any scratch on him. "It would best if you leave now. Then I won't have to rake your life." Saix said. Riku didn't reply. He wasn't going anywhere without Compa. "Where is Compa? Then I'll leave."

"Compa?"

"That person who was standing right outside!"

"I haven't heard that name in years. So Compa is working with you,isn't she?"

Riku didn't reply. _"I said too much."_ Riku thought.

"Then there is no point of taking your life...at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I will give you a deal. You surrender,and I'll go and find Compa. Then you leave. And never come back.

"...Deal..." Riku lied.

-Compa-

"What do you want from me?" Compa asked. The member took of their hood. It was Axel. Compa's eyes widen. "Lea!" Compa ran over to the cellar bars. Axel unlocked the cellar and walked into it. He closed it behind him. "What are you doing?" Compa asked. "I'm not Lea." Axel replied. "But you are Lea's nobody,aren't you?" Compa said. Compa walked around looking a him. "You're so tall! Look at your curves! So handome!" compa started to blush and her eyes sparkled. Axel looked confused.

Compa then hugged the nobody. Axel was surprised. She then started to sob. "Lea...I missed you! Please...come back! " Compa sobbed. "Stop crying Compa...your gonna stain my coat with your snot!" Axel tried to push her off.

"No!"

"What do you mean 'No'?"

Compa then kissed Axel.


End file.
